Finally, It's Our Time Now
by Italy's Kiss
Summary: Runaway siblings finally get their freedom. Crappy Summary. Just read!
1. Prologue

Colbie, Mason & Riley Diamond sat in the living room staring at the broken TV with wide eyes. "What do we do! What do we do! What do we do!" Riley, the youngest screamed. Mason, the middle and smartest one, grabbed the TV and ran off, coming back with a brand new one, without any cracks. "We're saved!" Colbie yelled. They're mom walked in. "Kids.." "We're doomed!" Colbie cried out. The three kids ran off to their room in the attic, hoping that they wouldn't get caught. "Colbie Madison, Riley Matthew and Mason Michael Diamond! Get down here!" Colbie looked at her brothers and whispered, "Get the bags! We're going now." Mason and Riley nodded grabbing the 2 backpacks from their now empty room. Colbie smiled and grabbed her bags, "To the window." she mouthed. The boys nodded and threw their bags out the window, then climbing down the lattice. Colbie did the same, then took the two boys hands and started running for freedom.

**AN: Sorry It's shot, It's like a prologue.. So it WILL be changed to M in chapter 5, 4 or 6... Depends.. Pairings: KendallxColbie, RileyxKatie, JamesxRachael, MasonxJo, CarlosxStephanie, LoganxCamille. R&R Please!**


	2. We're Here and What?

Colbie, Mason & Riley had been running up the train tracks for about 3 days now. Colbie had been leading them through the upper western states, and they had no clue where they were… Until.. "Colbie, look!" Mason said as he pointed to the Palmwoods sign. Colbie smiled, "We're here."

-AT THE PALMWOODS-

BAMBAMBAMBAM!

James walked over to the door and opened it. He saw his three little siblings standing there, covered in dirt, holding their closest possessions in their backpacks. He looked at the 15 year old leader of the pack, "Come for freedom?" She nodded and walked inside, still holding her brothers closely. The three kids stood there, staring at the 3 other boys, the little girl, and the mother and guardian to the boys. Colbie's blonde hair was covering her right eye. So, James uncovered it, revealing a black eye. James and Ms. Knight both gasped. "Oh my god, Colbie! Are you ok?" She shrugged and turned away. Mason glared at James and hugged Colbie. They both turned away from him. Riley looked at James, his eyes filled with hate, "When we needed you, you weren't there." he snarled out. James confusedly turned to Ms. Knight, who shrugged and showed the 3 teens to their room. James turned around, still confused, to see his best friend and his little sister, smirking like mad. James sighed and stormed off to his room. He started wondering why everything was like this.

_Why are my siblings so harsh?_

_Why does Colbie have a black eye?_

_Why the hell were Kendall and Katie smirking at Colbie and Riley… Oh._

_What does Riley mean by "When we needed you, you weren't there"?_

James's thoughts kept running around his head while Kendall walked in with a smirk plastered on his face. He looked at James and spoke out, "Dude.. I am so Lovedrunk."


	3. What's Gonna Happen?

Colbie's Journal:

_It seems we have gotten ourselves into even more trouble. It's 3 am, and I'm writing my journal… So… Today was different than before. We had made it to California, and we're now staying with our brother, who Mason and I think doesn't care about us at all. But Riley had some faith left in him, but we crushed it immediately, telling him that he left us faster than hell's flames when Mom gave him freedom. He ran off, never looking back. Riley doesn't remember this but, James watched us die. Well.. We died inside. God. I hate him so much, I hope he dies and burns in hell. That would make me the happiest bitch alive. I should really go to bed… But I'm not going to. Goodbye._

(NORMAL POV)

Colbie tried to sneak out of her room as quietly as she could. She was doing just fine until she ran into _him. _He grabbed her wrists and pulled her into the bathroom. The only thing she could do is keep quiet. He grabbed her waist, still holding onto her wrists, and kissed her hungrily. "God. I need you so much…" She closed her eyes and whimpered, knowing what would happen next.

**AN: What do you thinks gonna happen next? Review! Pweeese? :D**


End file.
